


Always the Quiet Ones

by Nellblazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Gaslighting, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Somnophilia, Violence, Voyeurism, dark bucky, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: After finding your boyfriend sleeping with your best friend, you kick them both out…only now you desperately need a housemate. Thankfully a guy named Bucky answers your advert.*Please don’t replicate my work without my express permission. I already have accounts on Tumblr and Wattpad*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 311





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-con, stalking, gaslighting, violence, mentions of cheating/domestic abuse, breeding kink, voyeurism, somnophilia
> 
> (Possible proof reading and grammar errors. Managed to type a lot of second person accidentally then fixed it)
> 
> \- NB

I never thought I'd been turning to Craiglist to find a housemate but after my best friend, who lived with me, fucked my long term boyfriend, I'd thrown her to the curb and him even further.

Appeals on social media had been fruitless. Nobody wanted to move to my town and nobody could help me pay the rent either. I had the choice between being brave and throwing the offer to the wider world or just becoming a cam girl to try and boost my income.

I chose the former. No one wants to pay to look at a girl who's tired from a long shift at work.

I got a response from a user with the name 'WinterSoldier'. He explained he was a veteran who'd had his home foreclosed on before he returned from the Middle East and needed a place to get back on his feet with.

I had some back and forth with Bucky, as he introduced himself, and I got the vibe he'd be a quiet housemate, one that would keep out of the way and not make a nuisance of himself. As I continued talking, he unknowingly soothed the fears I'd had about sharing with a strange man and I invited him round the next day to come see the house.

Bucky was not what I expected when he rocked up at the door. I had this image of a complete meathead and someone a lot older. Bucky looked fairly young and although I could tell he was well muscled, he wasn't intimidating with it. He even had this shy little smile when I opened the door that was really endearing.

“Hi,” he waves. “This place is in a really nice area. I like the trees.”

“There's a park about five minutes that way if you like walking,” I point. “Some people do running there or fishing.”

“That'd be nice. My last house...couldn't see anything green. May I come in?”

“Oh yeah,” I laugh at my bad manners. “Sure, let me show you around.”

I give him the grand tour, babbling away as he listens with raptured interest. I was right, he was a quiet man but I found it peaceful.

“And this would be your room if you want it,” I show him the large double bedroom. “It's not much but-”

“-I don't need much,” he interrupts. “I just want a place I can be secure in while I settle into my new job.”

“What's your job?”

“Security,” he answers succinctly. “My last tour I got good at recon so transferable skills.”

“I'm glad you found something. I know it can be tough as a vet.”

“You have no idea,” he murmurs but leaves it at that. “Can I see your room? Just so I know which one not to stumble into by accident.”

“Oh you can just knock on if you need me,” I scoff and lead him over. “This is me.”

He takes in the brightness of my room, the lace canopy over my bed and the picture frames of my friends and family. He definitely notices the one that's put flat on the desk.

“Cut someone out?” he points.

“Oh...uh...my former best friend and my ex. I really need to throw that out,” I look at the floor, not wanting to show him just how raw that betrayal still was.

“I hope you threw _them_ out,” Bucky's tone is sympathetic.

Seems he'd caught onto what had happened by how I was acting.

“Oh I did, that's why I need a housemate,” I plaster on the fake smile.

“And now you've got one,” he holds out his hand for me to shake. “If you're alright with that.”

Bucky had been polite, had a nice temperament and didn't judge me. I think I've struck gold here.

“Yeah I'm alright with that,” I shake his hand. “When do you want to move in?”

“Next week, okay?”

“Perfect.”

**

Bucky moved in soon after and mainly kept to himself. I saw him at breakfast in the kitchen and he usually greeted me when I got back from work. Usually I was so exhausted that I just took a sleeping pill and passed out for the night so we didn't get to much socialising.

On my days off he would read in the living room, curled on the moderate ledge of the bay window. He said he enjoyed how warm the sunlight was through the glass.

I'd sit in the room too just idly watching TV and occasionally casting a glance at him, having fleeting thoughts that he looked really handsome with the light picking the subtle bronze out in his hair. Sometimes he'd catch me staring and give me a little smile before returning to his book.

I'd never felt more tranquil.

Over time, Bucky opened up to me, telling me about his time in the army and his life back in Brooklyn. Sounded like he'd been through a lot. We commiserated our past tragedies together over a bottle, or several, of wine and celebrated our new life away from all of that.

Bucky went out and bought me a stuffed bear when I broke down after my ex tried to contact me, begging for another chance. I think I might have scared him with how hard I started sobbing at the nice gesture and he softly stroked my back until I gained control of myself.

I left the bear by the bed as I took my pills and let them pull me under. I felt embarrassed and not in a good place. This was the first time Bucky had seen me upset and I didn't like preying on his good nature by needing support.

I woke up the next morning fiercely aroused. I chalked it up immediately to not having been laid in a long time. I'd not even really had fun with myself since Bucky moved in. I didn't want to risk him hearing me since he was across the hallway.

I couldn't help myself though, I was desperate. My fingers skipped under my oversized t-shirt, the one I'd stolen from my ex because it looked better on me, and found I was soaked.

I tried to keep the noises down, only little gasps escaping now and then as I circled my clit, my fingers diving into my pussy with an urgency I hadn't felt in months. I felt so empty, like I was anticipating being filled and although my fingers gave some relief, it's not what I wanted right then.

The unbidden image of Bucky on the window ledge filled my mind as I worked myself harder and harder. His hands were big, I wonder what else of his was big too....

I cursed myself out for thinking about him that way but before I could drift onto something else to think about, there was a knock at the door just as I started reaching that peak.

“Hey, I'm just making pancakes, do you want any?” Bucky calls through the door.

“Yes please!” I try to keep my voice even, even as I'm cumming fucking hard.

“Are you okay in there?”

“Just caught my toe on the bed,” I lie.

“Alright, I'll see you at the table.”

Shit. This is why I shouldn't do this with him in the house.

I cleaned up as best as I could and joined him, hoping it wasn't obvious what I'd actually been doing. Bucky didn't let on if he knew but he did put extra chocolate chips on my pancakes with a smile that was dazzling.

Over the next few days, I woke up in that same mood, almost delirious with lust. I couldn't understand what was going on. Sometimes I even woke up with the covers soaked underneath me or a sticky feeling across my thighs.

Was I that desperate that I was masturbating in my sleep? Maybe I needed to get laid sometime soon and take the edge off properly.

**

My ex turned up at the house a few weeks later, banging hard on the door. I could hear him shouting my name.

I was hiding away from all the windows so he couldn't tell if I was home but then there was the sound of the door being rammed with something and my curiosity got the better of me. I just caught a glimpse of him kicking hard at the hinges through the front window before the wood splintered away and he was able to force his way into the house.

“Go before I call the cops,” I try to stand my ground.

“This is _my_ fucking house,” he snarls. “You're not kicking me out that easily.”

“What the fuck do you care?” I hiss back. “Go live with Amy.”

“Look, it was just sex. It didn't mean anything. I kept trying to tell you-”

“-I don't care, now get the hell out!”

I wish Bucky were home. I'm scared and I don't know whether to start phoning the cops, make a run for it or try to talk my ex down.

“Baby I've missed you, stop being this way.”

“Stop being this way?! You kicked in my door!”

“If you weren't being such a fucking bitch and avoiding my calls then I wouldn't have had to!”

He's advancing on me and I'm backing away like an idiot, letting him further into the house. I won't be able to make it past him out onto the street if I make a break for it.

“Just let me move back in and we'll say no more about this,” he grabs my arm and my fight response finally kicks in.

We're brawling, me trying to get free and him trying to pin me in place. I get a punch in the face which makes my lip start to bleed and I'm dazed. I fall backwards onto the couch.

There's a growl that makes the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I think for a moment it might be from my ex but when he goes sailing into the wall, I see Bucky's come back from his morning run.

I'm about to suggest to throw him out but Bucky keeps landing blow after blow on him and I'm worried from the frenzied expression on his face that he might actually kill him. His ferocity is terrifying.

“Don't!” I yell. “Just get rid of him, don't murder him!”

That seems to get through. Bucky hesitates, his fist drawn back and ready to go again but he just drags my ex up by the scruff of the neck and pins him to the wall.

“You ever come back here again, I'll finish this off. Understand?” he snarls. “I ever see you near her again, I'm not gonna be responsible for what I do. Now get out, you spineless sack of shit...oh and I'm taking your wallet to pay for the damages.”

Bucky fishes in my ex's pockets, extracting the cash that's in there before bodily launching him out of the house. My ex flounders on the drive before scrambling away, running to his car and speeding off.

“Are you okay?” Bucky's on me in seconds. “Did he hurt you?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine. Shit, Buck, your knuckles,” I catch sight of the ripped skin. He must've really put his whole weight into the punches.

“Nothing I ain't ever had before,” he shrugs it off. “I'm gonna call in this week. I'll repair the door and I wanna be here in case he shows his face again.”

“I don't want you to get in trouble with your job and-”

“They'll understand. You need me more,” he says firmly as if that was that. “Now let me get you cleaned up.”

**

Bucky fixed the door later that evening.

I caught him a couple of times sleeping on the couch which he said was to keep watch. I thought it was a little overprotective but cute all the same. I did feel safer with Bucky around.

Every morning though, without fail, I woke up with that empty feeling, like my pussy was trying to clench around a cock that just wasn't there. It was driving me mad. I'd never masturbated this much in my life.

I even started doing it in the shower, using the power jet mode to get myself off, almost knocking the stupid rubber duck that Bucky had placed on the wash rack onto the floor. I was beginning to think I was losing my grip on my hormones.

It didn't help that Bucky was doing odd DIY jobs around the house shirtless. It kept invading my daydreams in a bad way.

I was starting to wish he would go back to work just to give me a break.

**

I woke up to the sensation of someone hovering over me and a bright flash.

It was pitch black when I fully opened my eyes but I could see the faintest silhouette through the lace canopy from the weak light outside. I yelled and scrambled off the bed, falling onto the floor, screaming.

The figure tried to leap over the bed at me but I ran full pelt out of my room and down the corridor, grabbing the landline phone as I went. I heard a smash from upstairs and then Bucky's voice, indecipherable from where I was.

Soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and readying myself.

“Hey, where are you? It's safe now,” Bucky calls, getting closer before flipping the light on and startling to see me armed.

He's got a cut across his forehead that's trickling blood down into his eyebrow. He looks like shit.

“Bucky, oh my god. What happened?!” I drop the knife on the counter.

“I heard you scream and I went into your room after you'd run out. Some guy was in there, couldn't see who he was. We fought and he went through the window. Ran off before I could do anything.”

“Do you think it was....”

“Your ex? If it was, I'd like to know how he got in the house,” he grunts, using the sink to clean his wound. “I'm putting up more security tomorrow. Let me just go board up your window. I still have some plywood in the yard.”

“I need to call the cops,” I clutch the phone in my other hand. “This is getting scary, Buck.”

“You don't need to. You've got me and I won't let anything happen to you. You've got your own soldier in the house,” he takes the phone from me and I let him.

Bucky _had_ proven himself to be good at protecting me.

“Buck, do you think...do you think I could sleep in your room tonight? I don't feel safe.”

“Whatever you need,” he squeezes my shoulder. “Let me just make the house secure.”

I wait in his room, watching across the corridor as he seals up the broken window before coming back. The bleeding on his forehead had stopped now. It wasn't serious.

“I'll take the chair,” he directs me over to the bed before settling himself on the squashy armchair he'd bought himself from the thrift store. “Slept on worse things in worse positions. I won't take no for an answer. Get in the bed. If you wake up in the night and you're scared, just nudge me gently, okay?”

“Thank you,” I nod weakly, getting under the covers. “Thanks for everything.”

“Least I can do since you gave me a home,” he smiles warmly.

I bury myself under the covers as he switches off the light and I hear him move into a more comfortable position. I'm surrounded by the smell of him, that almost woodsy scent with the edge of musk. It's comforting and it's familiar.

I drift off quickly.

**

Bucky installs security cameras, heavy duty locks, shatterproof glass and alarms all over the house.

I have no idea how he affords this but I presume maybe he gets a discount at work. I told myself I'd make him a really nice meal for all his troubles and get him a present.

I was still sleeping in his room and at least the ridiculous hormonal urges had stopped. That would've been really embarrassing to wake up that way with him inches away. Try as I might to convince him I would take the armchair for a change, he never let me swap with him.

I went out that day and searched high and low in all the thrift and vintage stores I could. He'd told me one drunken night he'd had a leather jacket that he'd loved and been heartbroken when it fell apart. He described it as black with a US flag patch on the arm and a wide lapel.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I found something similar that might actually fit him. I bought it immediately and got myself some groceries, before heading home.

When I cooked dinner, Bucky was ecstatic. I never usually made something this elaborate and he wolfed it all down.

“I've got something else for you. I found this out shopping. I hope it fits,” I pass him the bag.

He looks at me quizzically before opening it and his face drops into shock.

“How....you remembered,” he trails off.

I think he might be misting up and he puts the jacket on, the fit perfect. Without warning, he comes over and hugs me fiercely, almost cracking my back.

“Thank you,” his voice is choked. “You're amazing.”

“No, you are. You've looked after me, defended me....I wish I could give you more.”

“It's perfect,” he draws back, smiling brightly, his eyes sparkling with happy tears.

We spend the rest of the day watching TV and eating an outrageous amount of candy.

**

I'm finally back in my room and the urges are starting again.

Enough was enough. I signed up to Tinder.

As much as Bucky was the prime example of everything I wanted in a man, plus handsome to boot, I was not going to open up that can of worms and try my luck. I had no inkling if he even liked me the same way anyway.

I didn't want to fuck up a good thing.

I got talking with some guy enough that we exchanged phone numbers and we had a pleasant enough phone conversation. I mean we weren't stupid, we knew what we wanted from each other.

I arranged for him to come over in the evening when I knew Bucky would be working, that way I wouldn't disturb him. I set out some nice underwear and went about my morning as per usual.

Bucky was a little stilted at the dining table. Sometimes he could be in a quiet mood and I just got on with my errands as normal. He'd come around eventually.

He was furiously tapping away on his cell while I cleaned the kitchen.

“Hey, work are calling me in early. I gotta go,” he suddenly announced.

“Oh okay, I'll have leftovers for you in the fridge later,” I nod.

“You're a doll,” the smile doesn't reach his eyes and he leaves in a hurry.

He was acting a little weird today but I had more imminent problems. I went straight in the shower and shaved everything within an inch of its life.

I'd not had sex in a really long time and I wanted to impress.

Dressed in something provocative but not completely slutty, I waited in the living room. I waited and I waited, past the meeting time. I sent the guy a couple of messages but after two hours had passed, I figured they'd gotten cold feet.

Guess I was dressed up for nothing.

I was about to go change into something comfier when the door opened and Bucky came in. He seemed a little more composed than earlier.

“Oh hey,” I greet him. “Thought you were working 'til nine?”

“They let me off early since I came in early,” he shrugs out of his new jacket. “You look nice. Any reason?”

“Well I was expecting a date but they bailed on me,” I sigh.

“Really?” he sits down on the couch next to me. “They're an idiot then.”

“Buck, I'm so bad at this. I don't know how to start getting back into the game.”

“Just don't force it,” he says gently. “It'll happen when it happens. Tell you what, let's grab our sheets, all the pillows and watch movies down here.”

“That sounds really nice,” I agree.

Between the pair of us, we make a decent blanket fort, sharing a huge tub of ice cream that Bucky usually kept for himself. That was the only thing he was ever territorial about.

I was wide awake when it hit two a.m. My mind was just racing and I couldn't stop it. I know I should've gone to bed but it was just so nice in this fort.

“I'm going to get into bad sleep habits,” I declare.

“Why don't you take your pills and sleep here?” he ventures. “You're comfy right?”

“Yeah but what are _you_ gonna do?”

“Carry on watching movies until I fall asleep too,” he shrugs. “It's been a long day. Want me to fetch your meds?”

“If you don't mind?”

He's already moving before I've said the last word. He really was good to me.

He comes back and I pop the sleeping pill, settling back in the mountain of pillows and letting the dulcet tones of Clark Gable lull me into slumber.

I awoke sometime in the peri-dawn, seeing Bucky had fallen asleep with his cell across his chest. It was flashing and I saw the preview of the text message he'd just gotten.

**STEVE: Did you have to injure the Tinder guy? What if they dig deeper into it, I can't keep covering your ass forever. I....**

But the text message cuts off and I can't read the rest.

The Tinder guy?

That was too much of a coincidence for me to brush off. I know it was bad but I took his cell, trying not to wake him and used the pad of his thumb to unlock it. I'm lucky he was a deep sleeper.

His homescreen is a selfie of the both of us when we were doing some gardening outside. I remember that day and the hosepipe water fight afterwards. It was sweet that he liked that memory so much.

My opinion changed when I opened up 'Steve's' message and saw the full text.

**STEVE: Did you have to injure the Tinder guy? What if they dig deeper into it, I can't keep covering your ass forever. I barely got the chief to brush this under the carpet as a random mugging. Your girl isn't worth this, Buck. She'll keep doing this until you make a move. Stop being a coward. You want your little housewife, you go get her and don't take no for an answer.**

Were they....were they talking about _me_?

I delved further than I should've done into his phone. He communicated a lot with this Steve person it seemed. He'd deleted a lot of messages where conversations just simply didn't make sense.

I then accidentally pressed the app tab button and my heart stopped to see the small preview of his photo gallery and pictures...pictures of me.

When I scrolled though them, I had to try not to scream. There were photos of me asleep, photos of me with the bed covers pulled off, photos of me naked....

It got worse when I looked in the video gallery. There was clear footage of me playing with myself in both the shower and my bedroom, complete with sound which I turned down low. There was also a number of videos of Bucky touching me, using his fingers in me, using his mouth on me...masturbating over me as he kept calling me his.

Suddenly the morning sensations made sense. The stickiness was his cum and the reason I felt so empty was because he'd been putting his fingers in me during the night. I couldn't believe he'd do this.

The angles as well...those camera angles could only come from where the stuffed bear was sat and from the rubber duck.

In my horror, I shut the cell down putting it back on him before slipping out of the blanket fort and going to the bathroom. I grabbed the duck, using the nail scissors to puncture it, wrenching it open and was met with the sight of a camera nestled within it.

I moved onto the bedroom, scissors clutched in my hand as I tore the bear apart, stuffing flying everywhere as I revealed another camera there.

“I really wish you hadn't looked,” Bucky's voice from the doorway, causing me to drop the scissors.

“What the hell _is_ this?!” I demand. “You've been spying on me? Sexually assaulting me? Why?!”

“I don't know why,” he admits. “I gave you that bear so you'd be safe, so I could monitor you but after seeing you get yourself off....I got addicted.”

“Liar,” I hiss. “You touched me _before_ I started doing that.”

“Alright,” he holds his hands up. “I'll admit, I didn't control myself but you're just so perfect. You're beautiful, you're smart, you make me laugh and you mean a mean casserole. I knew you'd never like me back so I took what I could get.”

“What are you talking about?!” you can't even comprehend this. “I liked you! I just didn't want to cross the line of room mate because I was worried it wouldn't work out!”

“Really?” his whole face brightens. “You really like me?”

“I _did_ ,” you put heavy emphasis on the word. “Get out. Get out before I call the cops.”

“I'm not going anywhere. You said you like me.”

“Bucky! Get out!” I scream. “You violated me! You recorded me! Who the fuck does that?!”

“And I kept you safe, I protected you and I looked after you,” he argues, like that makes it okay.

“Protected me?!” my voice rises an octave. “That was _you_ that time I woke up and ran. You pretended you'd gotten in a fight!”

“I wasn't ready for you to know yet,” he takes a step into the room and I'm trying to assess my exit options. “I was going to remove all the recording equipment tomorrow, I swear I was. You saw Steve's message, I'm just trying to tell you how I feel and I wanted to be better. I know what I did was wrong but fuck, you just felt so good. I can still taste you on my tongue. I made you cum while you were asleep and those noises....god I love hearing them.”

He's moving towards me now and I'm trying to back away and still leave myself a space to dart around him.

“Look, I love you, okay? I know you won't see that right now but everything I've done is because I love you.”

“You're sick, Bucky. Don't come near me,” I warn.

“I'm not sick,” he growls. “And don't even think about running.”

“Let me pass,” I'm starting to panic. “I just...I just want some painkillers, alright? My head hurts.”

“How dumb do you think I am?” he shakes his head. “You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here with me and we'll have a beautiful life like we already do. Take away what I did, would you have been happy starting to date me? Answer honestly.”

“It doesn't matter,” I'm against the wall now with nowhere to go. “It doesn't matter that I thought you were perfect. What you've done...I can't forgive that.”

His face screws up in anger and I'm not sure whether it's at me or himself. When he finally lifts his head, I don't like the expression he's giving me.

I try to jump over the bed but he catches me and I go crashing onto the mattress.

“I wanted out first time to be special,” he snarls. “I didn't want this to happen. Why did you have to go snooping?!”

He's tearing my dress away, revealing the scant lingerie underneath and that seems to enrage him further.

“You wanted to fuck someone else in this when I was right across the hall?” he rips the lace canopy down off the bed and uses it to tie my hands to the bedframe. “You could've come to me any time and I would've given you everything. Instead I spent my afternoon beating the shit outta a guy who doesn't even look like he'd care if you came.”

“ _You're_ the reason he didn't come,” my eyes go wide.

“It's so hard protecting you sometimes when you keep putting yourself out there,” his hands are skipping over my body. “I thought after I dealt with your ex that you'd see that I was the clear choice. Fuck, I even killed him so he couldn't hurt you any more. That's fucking love right there. _That's love_.”

“You killed him?!” I'm horrified, barely reacting as he's wrenching my bra apart. “Is that was Steve meant when he said he couldn't keep covering for you?”

“Steve is my friend, he's a cop,” Bucky leans down kissing my breastbone softly. “He's been helping me out. He knows I get in over my head. Now, stay still and let me show you how much I care for you.”

“No, Buck, please don't do this.”

He's dragging my underwear off, too strong for me to stop him and he's gotten between my legs faster than I can comprehend. He swipes a finger across my folds and hums appreciatively.

“Your body's used to me, doll. I've seen how needy you are when you wake up, you want me. You want me to fill you up. Your fingers just aren't good enough, are they? You need my cock.”

He's circling my clit so softly that it's driving me crazy with shame, desire and disgust. How often had he done this to me when I wasn't aware?

“I never fucked you when you were asleep. I wanted you to be awake for that. I wanted to see your eyes when I push deep.”

I try to look away but he pulls my chin back to meet his gaze, “No baby, don't do that. You'll enjoy this. I just want you to be happy. You make _me_ so happy, I want to return the favour.”

“Please, just stop,” I gasp as his fingers pick up the pace.

He's holding me down so I can't dislodge him and I'm forced to start feeling that tension knotting tighter and tighter in my core. He's working me towards an orgasm I can't stop and as much as I want to keep silent, I can't.

The breath I've been holding just explodes out along with a long moan as I cum hard, twitching with the sensations. Bucky moves down my body, lapping up the mess I've made, overworking my sensitive clit until he's got me on the edge again and I nearly scream with the second one.

“See, told you you would enjoy it,” he grins and I'm trying to disconnect, to paint the scenario in my mind that this was happening naturally, that Bucky had never done the things he'd done.

That's what I wanted several hours ago right? This was what I kept daydreaming about?

Now it was happening and I wanted to get away, to run. Bucky was obsessed, disturbed and I was afraid he'd hurt me if I tried to escape.

“I've waited so long,” he purrs against my ear, lining himself up and inching into me so slowly that's it's torturous.

My walls are being stretched beyond what I thought they could be. My question was finally answered, he _was_ big everywhere and it was horrifying.

“Shhh,” he coos, seeing tears leaking from my eyes. “We're finally together, baby. It feels better than I ever imagined.”

He starts thrusting into me hard and all I can do to stop him from doing damage is to open my legs wider, to accept him. Maybe it would be over quicker if I did.

“I'm going to love you forever,” he whispers. “We'll make the perfect all American family.”

His pace quickens, his grip on my hips bruising as ruts even harder against me. The bed is shaking violently with each movement.

“I want everything with you, doll. I want a perfect house with my perfect wife and our perfect children.”

“Children?!” I blurt out.

“They're gonna be little heartbreakers,” his laugh turns into a low groan as he pushes deeper and deeper. “You're gonna look so beautiful full of my kids. I'll keep you all safe.”

I start trying to fight back. I can't just lie here and let him impregnate me. I can't. He's deranged if he thinks I'd ever agree to this.

His hand goes around my throat as his expression darkens, “Stop struggling, you know we're meant to be together. You wanted it too.”

I can't even answer back, his grip is too tight and I'm getting lightheaded. He grabs my thigh, hiking it around his body as he cries out and I can feel his cock twitching inside me, that flood of warmth and I know it's too late.

“No one's first time is amazing,” he does that bright smile, only it looks demented with all that I knew now. “It'll get better, I promise. Once you learn to trust me again.”

“Bucky, can you let me go now?” I shiver as he withdraws after kissing my forehead.

“Oh no, doll. You aren't going anywhere,” he shakes his head, kissing my lips and withdrawing before I can react. “You're going to stay with me.”

“But-”

“-And don't think you can run,” he pushes my hair back soothingly. “All that security I've put in? It keeps things _in_ as well as out. Now I've got you, I'm not letting you go. You're just gonna have to learn to love me and I'm a patient man. I've got time.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never The Loud Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348575) by [Nellblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer)




End file.
